Miley Is The Odd Girl Out
by luckylouise12345
Summary: Lilly is a bully now. What will happen? Miley life is high stakes
1. I'm The Odd Girl Out

**Authors Note: Guys, I know I write stories and then delete them, I get Writer's Block on my stories. I'm going to try to keep updating this one. I hope you review it and maybe even want to me to update it! I'm watching Odd Girl Out now, So I think the tile is going to be "Miley Is The Odd Girl Out" it will be sort of like with all the rumors and bullying. Well I don't want to give the story away do I? No, I do not! Till then Peace and Love!**

**-Miss Louise-**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything.**

**"Miley Is The Odd Girl Out"**

**By: Louise**

**Miley's P.O.V (Point Of View)**

I never thought about my best friend backstabbing me. We have always been two peas in a pod. I'm not sure why she left me. Maybe because I wasn't good enough for her "status" in school. She wanted to be popular. The best. The Queen. Now she is a jerk. We shared secrets. What a mistake I made telling her my biggest secret ever in the history of secrets.

That, I Miley Ray Stewart was Teen Pop Star Hannah Montana. She knew everything about Hannah Montana. How I wear a wig and big sunglasses. Once again I thought I trusted her. When she went my concert she was "Lola Loftangle". We would chase hot celebrities, like Zac Efron and we would pig out on the yummy candy at the big Hollywood parties that I always got invited to. She would watch me in Photo shoots and make corny jokes about the photographer.

But now, She is a flat out bullying. She is cruel to me. She decided I was a loser. When did this start? Last week actually. She made copies of picture of me when I had braces. I look absolutely ugly in the picture. She was handing them on. I asked her "What are doing?" I had tears in my eyes but then she laughed evilly and replied, "Oh, Just being myself, Get ready for me". Then I ran away and went into the bathroom. Doing what? Crying. Like I've been doing. Since last week I got laughed at and glared at in a way I know people are talking about. She trips me in hallway and causes my books to go all over. What happened our old friend Oliver? He moved to Texas. Lucky me.

Now I sit at home. It's Saturday night. Since I have no friends I'm not going out. I sit at my computer doing homework. A teenager girl my age is suppose to be out, not sitting at home on the computer. Tears fell down my eyes. I made no effort to wipe them. My life sucked. I had no boyfriend, no friends, no nothing. As for Hannah Montana, Lilly is going to tell my secret. I'm ready for it though. Then the School will hate me for lying. My Father, Robbie Ray has been asking me what's wrong lately. I replied "Oh Nothing, School is just hard" and then I forced a smile. I never lied to him. Never. Expect now.

"Ping!" My Computer made a noise. A "Ping!" noise. Which meant I got an IM from someone.

**PinkxCoach4life: Hey Hannah Montana**

I gulped down spit. Did Lilly tell everyone?

**MileySmiley: Do I know you?**

Seconds later another IM came.

PinkxCoach4life: Duh, it's me Lilly stupid ass your such a stupid little girl who thinks she really does get the best of both worlds. But you won't anymore though Pop Princess. I will tell everyone your dirty little secret unless you do what I tell you do. But don't worry I'll still make your life a living hell.

Tears filled my eyes. Then they poured out. I wiped them with my hand. How could she do this? What is wrong with her? Now, I'll have to follow her orders like I'm a dog. Just great.

**MileySmiley: Fine, What do you want me to do?**

I had to give in. I was afraid of her reply. She had taken over my life.

**PinkxCoach4life: Oh, you'll see. Don't worry little girl. I'll make sure you get what deserve. See you Monday**

Then she signed off. I sighed and turned my computer off. I leaned back in my chair and managed to get a tissue and wipe my blood red eyes from the crying I've been doing. I walked over to my full-length mirror. I wore PJ pants and a simple tank top. Oh yeah, I forget to tell you in the Girl's bathroom there was a list. "Ten Reasons Why I hate Miley Stewart". Guess who wrote it. The number one reason was because I'm an ugly girl. I guess I'm ugly. I have poop colored hair and mud cake eyes. I'm way to skinny also.

I wanted to die.

**Authors Afterward Note:** Yes, this is a short chapter. Should I update? I want to!


	2. Living The Tough Life

**Authors Note:**** Thank's so much the kind reviews. I'm sorry if this grosses you out, it's just the way the story is going to unfold. Their possibly will be Miley cutting so stay strong and keep reading! So here is Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**** Read Chapter 1**

"**Miley Is The Odd Girl Out"**

**By: Louise**

**Miley's P.O.V (Point Of View)**

I woke up Monday morning worried. I was worried what Lilly was going to do to me. Maybe I can fake sick. "Daddy, I'm sick" I said as my Father walked into my room. "My head hurts and I have a cough, Can I stay home?" I asked him. I knew he was going to say I couldn't. But everything it a worth try. I gulped down and made an "I look sick" look. I watched as My Father placed his hand on my forehead.

"Miley you feel fine, now please get up and go get ready" My Father said. He studied my face carefully. His warm chocolate brown eyes were always full of trust. I knew I should tell him. But if I did he would call the school and guidance counselor and Lilly's parents. That would be awful, embarrassing, and just plain weird. I wish My Momma didn't die when I was 11. She should have gave me good advice about what to do.

I rolled my eyes and got up from bed. "I'm going to walk today" I said. "Do you mind? I would like some privacy" I rudely said. I watched as My Father gave me an uneasy look and left my room. I was happy to be alone. I changed my clothes. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, for my top I picked out a long yellow spaghetti strap top and my yellow keds. I looked like a banana. I sighed. For my hair I put it in a simple ponytail. I grabbed my backpack and left without saying goodbye to my Father or brother Jackson.

At exactly 8:00 I arrived at Sea View High School. Since it is hot out, everyone sits outside and waits for the bell to ring. As I walked up the school I saw people looking at me and laughing. Then Lilly came up to me. She was with her group. I took a minute to examined Lilly. Lilly used to be a "Skater Chick". Now she was "Slut". She wore a really short denim skirt, a pink low cut street that was labeled "Abercrombie" and she was wearing pink knee high UGG boots. Wow UGG boots. Her hair was curled and it looked perfect. She had her full make-upped face. She looked like a star. "Hello" mumbled nervously.

"Well look what the wind blew it Ladies, it's good ol' Miss Stewart" Lilly grinned at me was she watched her "group" giggled. "So, I know you have been dying to know what you have to do, but you have to do a lot of things, actually" Lilly said. "A lot of things" Her new best friend Abby Smith said. Abby was also a popular girl; she was tiny with her perfect brown curls and brown eyes. "Or Lilly will tell your secret to whole world" Abby gushed at me. "Don't worry, I don't know it" Abby said. Then she coldly said "But I will".

"Ok" I simply said freaking out. "What do I have to do?" I asked her.

"Well the first you have to do is horse poop" Lilly evilly said. "Hey Lacey, did you bring the poop from your father's ranch?" Lilly asked Lacey Bremen. Lacey smiled and pulled out a jar. She handed it to Lilly who handed it to me.

It was all brown and mushy, I thought I was going to throw up. How could they torture me like this? Should I really do this? Well it's my secret…but. I opened the jar and then took a handful and shoved it in my mouth. It tasted awfully. Gross. It then came all back up. I fell to the ground. I heard Lilly's friends giggle and point. I then finished the rest. My stomach hurt. I felt like I was going to get sick. Then the bell ring.

"Later Horse" Lilly said. Then her and her group.

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and ran the opposite way of the school. I had to skip it today. Eating horse poop was terrible, but what can she do worse then that? A whole lot. I made way to a local Starbucks. I entered and saw an old man reading a paper drinking coffee, a young women sipping a latte and the workers. I walked up the counter. "One hot chocolate please" I said.

"One hot Joe coming right up" The guy behind the counter side.

I sighed. My life was like string cheese. It was thin and could rip easy.

"Here you go" The guy said handed me the hot chocolate. I gave him the money and walked over to a chair.

As I sipped my hot chocolate I thought of how much trouble I was in for cutting school. Oh well. Then I heard the little bell ring. I looked over and saw My Father. "Shit" I murmured. I watched him walk over the counter. "Sweet Niblets" I sighed. I fell to my knees. I crawled behind the sofa. I nervously watched him ordered a coffee. Then he walked my way. He sat down on the sofa. I stayed low and prayed he wouldn't see me. I sighed softly. He read the newspaper and drank his coffee. Finally he stood up. He then walked to the garbage and threw his coffee out and left. I sighed. I was safe.

I stood up and noticed his wallet on the sofa. He would be coming back for it. So I made a dash outside and stayed outside.

**Authors Afterword Note: Sorry I could have made it longer, I know it's confusing but…I hoped you liked it.**


	3. Should I?

Authors Note: Thank's so much for the reviews! Please don't ask me questions on a review what's going to happen next, please just read the chapter!

**Disclaimer:**** Read Chapter 1**

"Miley's The Odd Girl Out"  


**By: Louise**

**Miley's P.O.V (Point Of View)**

As I walked into my house it was 2:00, School ended at 1:45. But I didn't go to school. I cut school today. Without my Father knowing. I looked at him. He was staring at me coldly. I gulped down. Did he see me at star bucks? Did the school call and say I was absent? I nervously dropped my backpack on the conch. "Hi" I said.

"Well how was your day off?" My Father asked me.

"Damn" I murmured softly. "Um…I…well" I nervously said.

"Why did you cut school Miley Ray Stewart, I'm very disappointed in" My Father said standing up and walking over to me.

"I can't tell you" I said. If he knew about everything, He would make my life torture. I nervously twirled my hair.

My Father smirked at me. "What a nice excuse Missy, your grounded for 5 weeks end of story" My Father coldly said and then walked away.

I smirked and walked away. I made my way upstairs and into my bedroom where I signed onto my computer. I turned it on and clicked into my e-mails. I got one e-mail from Oliver. I opened it and smiled. He always would made my day. If we was still here he would have been my friend. He would have told Lilly to back off and stay away. He would have helped me get through everything. I missed him.

**Dear Miley,**

**Hey Miles, how are you doing? I hate Texas, the school stinks on ice! I mean the Teacher's are okay, but the Kids are so high-class and I'm an outcast, I made 3 new friends and their names are Jessica (She is really funny and goofy!), Monica (She is pretty cool, she loves dancing), and of course Marc (He is a 100 Jock). Those are my only friends (so far). How are you and Lilly doing? Have you rode on any good waves with her lately? My Mom said maybe you can fly over here on a weekend, she said she will pay for trip and stuff. Till then Peace!**

**Oliver**

I sighed. Oliver probally didn't care about me no more. He had his new friends. Jessica, Monica and Marc! Good for him. I couldn't wait to see him. I clicked "Reply"

**Dear Oliver,**

**Sounds like your having a good time with your new friends. I'm not doing so well. Lilly is now a bully. Oliver Oaken I'm not lying, she hates me now and is torturing and If I don't do what she says, She well tell my secret to everyone. Our sweet Lilly is now a mean Lilly. Today she made me eat Horse Poop, No lie Oliver. Please I swear cross my heart. It was sick and I cut school because I couldn't take her anymore. I'm grounded for 5 weeks. I miss you Oliver. I really do. Anyways I have to go to school tomorrow. Till then Peace&Love!**

**Miley**

I clicked send. I couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would be. I was about too shut my computer off when I got an IM.

**PinkxCoach4life: Did you enjoy today's little meal? I know you cut school, but don't worry tomorrow will worse!**

I sighed. I hated Lilly. I never ever hated her so much. Until now.

**SmileyMiley: Why are doing this to me!?**

I just couldn't wait to see her lovely reply.

**PinkxCoach4life: Because you're a skinny, skany, ugly, girl who is so stupid and thinks she is so cool because she is "Hannah Montana", Honestly Miley, if you want worse, you'll get worse! Peace out bicth**

I felt tears form in eyes. I could just feel them pour out. I turned my computer off and got up. I walked downstairs. My Father was making dinner. I was my brother Jackson, playing his game video. I went over to the piano we have and sat down. I placed my hands over the keys and began to play and sing.

I began to play "True Friend" which was dedicated to Lilly until now of course.

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend_

I sang and played the verse strong and loud. My Father looked at me and walked over and sat next to me.

"Bud, what's been bothering you?" He asked.

"Nothing' I lied. I looked down at my feets and sighed. "I'm fine" I urged kindly.

"Well, if anything a bother you, just tell me" My Father said and then got up and couinted to make dinner. "I'm making Steak today" He declared to Jackson and I.

"Yum" Jackson said.

"Ok" I said and then got up and walked into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. I was ugly. I was worthless in this world. That's why she took over me, because I'm nothing. I hate myself. I hate my life. I don't deserve to live. I glanced at the razor blade. I thougth of picking it up. But I changed my mind. Maybe next time. I then left the bathroom and just walked over the house. I felt like a zombie. A real stupid zombie.

Maybe I should cut myself.

**Authors Afterward Note: I'm sorry If a write short chatpers! But hope you liked it!**_  
_


	4. She's Taking Over My Life

**Authors Note:**** Hey thanks for all the reviews! Cutting may be happening in a few chapters! **

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

"Miley's The Odd Girl Out"

**By: Louise**

**Miley's P.O.V (Point Of View)**

I entered school Tuesday, a nervous wreck. My body shook with fear. My hand's were sweaty. My hair was complete frizz mess. I didn't even want to look at what I was wearing. I looked down. Skinny jeans and a gray and white tight long sleeved shirt with gray flip-flops on my feet. I was on my way to my locker thinking I would avoid Lilly. But I was strong.

"Wow look guys, It's cut school Stewart!" Lilly perked walking over to me with her group. "Sup Cut School Stewart" Abby hissed causing everyone to giggle. Lilly smiled at Abby happily. "So, how are you, I hope your good because I'm feeling good myself" Lilly said. I stood their without saying a word. "Say something Stewart Pie" Lilly said a bit mad. I froze. "Say some Bicth" Abby added. "Yeah" A Girl named Liz added Cooley. I gulped. "Fine' I mumbled.

"Well not for long" Lilly sharply said. "Ok, go sit inside the garbage pale, don't worry we made sure it was full of gross and icky stuff and of course since you're a skinny stick, you'll fit perfect" Lilly grinned ear to ear at me. _The Garbage?! I thought. _"No" I refused causing Lilly's little smile to frown. "Excuse me?" She asked mad. "Fine I will" I gave it and then walked to the garbage. I had about 10 people following me. "Go in" Abby said. I sighed and lifted myself in and dropped myself inside.

My body fell into gross mushy stuff. It smelled awful. There were soda cans, mushy old lunch where among the gross things inside. "Like?" Lilly asked giggling. Tears fell down my check. I felt like a total baby. Then the bell rang. "Got to go, Later Stinky" Lilly said and then pranced off. I slowly got out of pale and sighed. I made my way to the bathroom and tried to clean myself up.

I got to first period, Math class 20 minutes late. "Late pass?" Mrs. Anderson asked me raising her eyebrow. I shook my head and she sighed. "Please go Mr. Russo's office and tell him your late and you do not have a pass" Mrs. Anderson sighed. I shook my head and smirked. I heard giggles broke out as I left the classroom. I hate my father for making me go to school. I entered Mr. Russo's office and saw the ladies who work at the desk. "Yes?" One of them asked. "Um, Mrs. Anderson told me come see Mr. Russo, I was late for class without a pass" I said.

"He is with someone right, please sit over there" The lady said pointing to a blue chair.

I walked over sat done and sighed.

10 minutes later Mr. Russo came out and called me in.

I stood up and grabbed my tan massager bag and followed him into his office. I sat down in the chair and he sat at his desk. His green eyes looked at me stern fear. I gulped.

"Tell me, Why were you 20 minutes late for Math and you do not have a note or pass or some sort?" Mr. Russo asked me.

I shrugged.

Mr. Russo sighed. "Fine, I'm calling your father and today you after school you have to stay in the ISS room" He said.

I sighed. I shook my head and then left his office. I walked into the hallway and my eyes filled with tears. I had never ISS before! ISS was after school "punishment" program. I let the tears fall out. I wiped them with the sleeve of my blue jacket and made my way to 1st period. As I walked in the class was getting ready for the bell to ring. I felt eyes on me. I heard giggles. Lilly was one of them, without a doubt.

Then The Bell rung.

"So Missy, what trouble did you get into?" Lilly asked walking next to me.

I sighed. "ISS" I simply said.

Lilly and her Prissy Cat friends giggled. "Well someone like you needs help like that, Toodles Horsie" Lilly coolly said and walked off to her locker.

"I know how you feel" A voice perked behind me. I turned around and saw a small skinny girl. She had long black hair which reached her waist. It was thick and fell across her face a little. "I use to get made fun of in my school, like you getting force to too do stuff, Lilly hates me also, My name is Nina" The girl who's name was Nina said. I smiled. For once I had a friend.

"I'm Miley" I said smiling. Nina seemed really nice and kind.

Nina pushed her long hair from her face. She had sparkly blue eyes and a pearl white smile. She seemed normal. Her clothes was a simple pair of jeans with a midnight gray t-shirt that said "Deep Down". "Are new here?" I asked. I pulled my hair back. I had never seen her before. She looked like a new girl type.

"Yes, I'm from South Dakota, I have Social Studies next, what do you have?" Nina said.

"Social Studies" I grinned.

Then we smiled. Nina and I left for social studies.

Maybe I did have a friend.

**Authors Afterward:**** If Nina all nice? You'll see next chapter!  
Hope ya liked**

**P.S.:**** If you like Liley read some of Kurrent's Stories**


	5. The Truth Hurts

**Authors Note:**** Thanks for the reviews, they are much so kind! Yes, this a twist in the story and drama!**

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

Miley's The Odd Girl Out"

**By: Louise**

**Miley's P.O.V (Point Of View)**

The next day at school I felt pleased and yet happy. I had a friend. She was cool actually and she was herself. Not a "Miss" perfect. I smiled. Nina was actually in all my classes I found out, including Lunch. Lilly did make fun of me. But aleast I had Nina. I walked over to my locker and looked for Nina. All I found was Lilly and Her group coming to me. Then I saw _Nina_ with them. I gasped. Was I used? Nina looked totally different. Her black hair curled nicely and her outfit was all name brand. "Hey their missy wissy" Nina hissed. She smiled as the girls giggled.

"Nina?" I asked puzzled. What happened to the sweet shy Nina I knew? I stood their shocked. I was no longer pleased and happy, Lilly told Nina to lie to me and think I had a friend. "Lilly you're sucha…such…a…BICTH!" I screamed so loudly I could feel the windows shake. Lilly giggled and so did her friends. "Thanks, but I like to go by the name Lillian" Lilly said giggling. Tears filled my eyes.

"You're a stupid little girl" Nina sharply hissed I felt the world spinning. "No, you are" I said and then gave her a push, which caused her fall. The girls gasped. Lilly opened her mouth, nothing came out. Nina pushed herself up and then actually she punched me…in the mouth. "Ow" I mumbled falling to the ground. I placed my hand over my mouth and I was bleeding. I was not going to fight back. The girls laughed and then left to someplace. I stood up. I felt eyes on me. I quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom and cried.

After 20 minutes of sobbing, I walked out of the bathroom and into Math. I was late again. I got yelled at, but not sent to the principal. Then class began. It was hard to watch the teacher as I saw Lilly texting her friends and people turning their heads and looking at me and giggling. But the teacher didn't notice. I copied down all the notes clearly and took a glance at Nina, whom was sitting with Lilly pretending to write down the notes.

I gulped. I smiled when the bell rang. I got up and simply left the classroom. Since today was an OFF day. I had free period. So did Lilly and her friends, including Nina. I turned around and saw Lilly and her group charging toward me. My eyes widen open. Nervous spun through me. I had to think. Fast. I quickly darted down the hall and to the left. I looked around and saw the Janitor's closet. Perfect. I quickly opened the door and jumped in.

The janitor closet was dark and smelly. The air was cold and musty like. I tried on my cell. For light and relaxed. I was safe. Unless Lilly was smart enough to look in here. Doubt it. For 38 solid mintues I played games on my phone. Finally the bell ring. Time for 3rd period, Health.

It was going to be a long day.

After a long day of teasing and yelling I was happy to leave the school. The fresh air-cooled my face. The wind caused my hair to be all over the place. I made my way home. I opened the door and saw my Father playing his guitar. I hope he didn't have a new song. I hated learning new songs. Now was not a good time for a new song. For sure it wasn't. I opended my eyes wide as he began to talk.

"Hey Miles, I got a new song" He said happily.

I forced a smile. "Can I hear it?" I asked.

He nodded and began to play.

_My best friend_

_OoOoO yeah my best friend_

_We shared crayons and the markers when we where a bit younger_

_Why is this?_

_Cause' she was my best friend_

_Yeah oh yeah my best friend_

"It about you and Lilly, sounds great so far, don't ya think?" He asked smiling. I was shocked. My Father had to know the truth about Lilly and I.

But no.

"Yeah, sure great, I love it" Miley I said try to smile.

It was hard.

Life was hard.

**Authors Afterward Note:** **Sorry I didn't update yesterday!**


	6. Letting Pain Out

**Authors Note:**** So, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry I couldn't update lately! I've been a bit busy! Alrigth next Chapter…the cutting chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

Miley's The Odd Girl Out"

**By: Louise**

**Miley's P.O.V (Point Of View)**

I stood in my bathroom. I was myself in the mirror. I wore an over-sized Tennessee t-shirt and my underwear. My eyes were dull. My hair was a mess. "PING!" I heard the sound. I got an IM from someone. I made my way out of my bathroom and sighed. I got an IM from Lilly. I gulped down spit and glanced at it. It had a link. I clicked on it. Then a website came up.

"Hate Miley Stewart?" A voice asked on the website.. Then Lilly popped up on the computer. "Hey guys, it's your fabulous Lilly Trescott and I'm here to tell you this my new website about the awful Miley Stewart, I just added a photo album and some videos, so check them on and of course sign my simply fabulous guest book, if you like me and my fabulous smile, So thanks visiting my totally fabulous website, till then Love you all!" Lilly said and then blew a kiss. Then her video went off and a picture of me when I had braces. I looked gross.

Tears filled my eyes I scrolled down to the guest book. The guest comments were like this:

**Alana: Ew, Stinky Stewart! Love the site though!**

**Abby: Wow Lil, you done it again girly!**

**Noelle: Miley is awful and ugly, love the site!**

**Josh: Ugh, can't believe I went out with that slut, you rock Lilly!**

**Johnny: The beautiful Lilly made a totally rocking site**

**Jackie Lynn: I HATE MILEY SO MUCH! Loving the site girl**

**Ashley: Wow, I use to hate you, but now your totally kewl! LOVE THE SITE**

**Bill: Ugh hate Miley so much, love you Lilly!**

**Anna Bella: Miley is the ugliest thing ever! AWESOME site**

**Willie: Ugh Miley is a full out little stick, love you Lilly girl!**

And it went on and on. I couldn't take reading it. Then I stood up and ran to the bathroom. My face was all red and teary. I sighed and put the shower on. I grabbed my razor and then placed it on my right wrist and pulled it across. It hurt. I liked the pain. It was so painful I bit my lip so hard it ripped through the skin of lips.

Blood came gushing out. I cried as I did the other wrist. I couldn't believe I was cutting myself. My life sucks. So being Dead would help everyone. Blood dripped down my arms. I fell to the ground. I was dizzy and dropped the razor which was bloody. I was losing a lot of blood. A lot. I didn't care anymore. I was a failure in life. Hannah Montana was a stupid idea. I couldn't do anything good.

"Miley?" A heard a voice. It was Jackson.

I shut my eyes. Blood was dripping out all over. I laid in a blood puddle. Tears fell down my cheeks. I couldn't believe I was still alive. I stared at the light. Then I changed my mind. I didn't want to die. "Jackson" I whimpered. I couldn't get up. I can't believe I cut my wrist. It hurt so much. The pain increased when I tried to get up. No use. I was to weak and bloody. The blood of gush dripped on my legs. I hated Lilly.

Then the door opened. Jackson walked in and screamed so loud I almost went deaf. "Miley, what did you do to yourself?" He asked screaming. His face was full red. He wasn't mad. He was worried about me. He dropped to the floor and I keep on crying. "Calm down Miley, please don't cry" He said getting out his cell phone.

"I cut myself" I mumbled. "I'm so retarded, I hate myself, Daddy will hate me, I'm going to die" I cried as more blood came out.

Jackson laid a towel on my wrist.

After the call to 911 went quick. Soon an ambulance was here.

I was going to get help.

Everything was going to get told.

**Authors Afterward Note: ****Hey, I hoped this dramatic chapter taught you a lesson.**


	7. Therpay

**Authors Note;**** I really hope you like this chapter, the reviews were great! Thanks! Ok the Lesson was: Don't hurt yourself ever if someone hurts your feelings! Random Lesson, but I don't know!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Miley's The Odd Girl Out"

**By: Louise**

**Miley's P.O.V (Point Of View)**

"What's her name?" A heard a Nurse asked as they rushed me on a stretcher down the Hospital hallway.

"Miley Stewart" I heard Jackson say.

"Attempt suicide?" She asked.

"Yeah" I heard Jackson say flatly.

I opened my eyes. I saw 5 doctors and 5 nurses pushing the stretcher fast. Then I began to cry. Tears fell down my cheek. I was embarrassed. Then a kind nurse wiped my face and went "It will be alrigth". Then I was rushed into a room. All the doctors and nurses where saying stuff to each other and somewhere hooking me on this wire thing. Suddenly I blacked out.

I woke up and saw My Father's face. He was crying. Jackson was with him crying.

I looked down at myself. I had tubes all over. My wrists were bandaged tightly. I was all dizzy and laid their flat. "Daddy?" I asked softly.

He looked over at me. "Oh Miley" He said crying giving me a small hug.

"I'm sorry" I said. I cried harder..

"It's ok" He said wiping my eyes. "I love you" He said. "If someone was bothering you, why didn't you tell me Bud?" He asked wiping my eyes with a soft tissue. His eyes were full of trust and passion and concern.

I couldn't move I was so dizzy.

"We are going to need to do some therapy" He said to me.

I frowned.

I knew it.

**Authors Note: ****Short Chappie!**


	8. Ballons

**Authors Note:**** Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

Miley's The Odd Girl Out"

**By: Louise**

**Miley's P.O.V (Point Of View)**

Ever since the cutting happened the School has been bonkers about bullying.

Yes I told my secret. No not THAT secret. The bullying secret. I told my secret to my Therapist Lynn, She is very kind and understanding. The doctors suggested I get a lawyer and sue Lilly's family. I asked him "What for?". He responded "For Abuse and Harassment". But I don't understand why I should get money for that. But My Father is getting a lawyer anyone.

"What's on your mind?" Lynn asked me kindly. I sit on her couch, she sits on her chair. We stare upon each other.

"Lawyers" I said not sure of that answer.

"Why?" Lynn asked me twirling some of hair around her pointer finger.

I shrug. "We're suing Lilly's family" I said.

Lynn nodded her head. "I see" She said.

That's our "Sessions" go.

"Miley, you have a vistor" Sylvia, one of the nurses said walking inside of my room.

I nodded. "Ok" I said.

Then _Lilly_ walked in with her Mother.

I gulped. "Nurse" I mumbled uneasily.

"Oh Miley" Lilly's Mother "Gina" said running to me. "I'm sorry of what Lilly did to you" Gina said ruffling my hair

I looked over at Lilly and she was holding balloons.

"Here" Lilly said. "I'm sorry" Lilly said.

"I'm suing you" I said pulling away from Gina.

Gina smile fades. Lilly opens her mouth and then shuts it.

"I'm sorry Gina, that's what she gets for making me eat poop" I sharply said.

**Authors After word Note:**** Hey I hoped you liked it.**


	9. It's Ok

**Authors Note:**** Hey! I know you've been waiting! So here it is!**

Miley's The Odd Girl Out"

**By: Louise**

**Miley's P.O.V (Point Of View)**

Life is okay. I guess. I'm no longer in school; I have a teacher who comes to the house. But I'm still Hannah Montana. Now I'm doing a concert.

"Good night everybody" I screamed as I ran off stage from another concert. Smiling I high-five the back-up dancers and said "Thanks" to the drummer and others who helped play.

"You did great baby doll," My Father said giving me a squeeze.

"Thanks" I said smiling and grinning.

One of the stage mangers gave me a water bottle to sip.

"Hannah" I hear a voice.

I turned around and saw Lilly…I mean Lola.

"Lola" I said sharply.

"I need to talk to you" Lilly said and then both of us went to my dressing room.

"I'm sorry Miley, for making you do all the things and It was cruel, I really sorry. I'm stupid and lame for being so…weirdest. I know your suing me, But I still want you to know I'm really sorry" Lilly said.

I smiled. "It's ok" I said.

Then both of gave each other a hug.

**THE END**


End file.
